


Sypialnia

by jagoda12211221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221





	Sypialnia

Profesor Snape kocha ład, porządek i czystość. Wszystko w jego pracowni, gabinecie i klasie ma dokładnie określone miejsce. Naucza i warzy według starannie opracowanego harmonogramu, gdzie nie ma czasu na zbędne rzeczy czy jakikolwiek przejaw haosu. Profesor jest prawdziwym pedantem.

Severus natomiast posiada zagraconą sypialnie. Skrzaty powinny niby ją porządkować, ale mają tam zakaz wstępu. Nawet profesor Snape nie może tam przebywać, z wyjątkiem poranków. Jest to miejsce bowiem tylko Severusa.

Profesorskie szaty zawsze zostają równo złożone na oparciu kanapy, gdy profesor kończy obowiązki i kieruje się do łazienki. Do sypialni wchodzi natomiast już Severus. Z mokrymi włosami odrzuca ręcznik na krzesło i zgrabnym ruchem różdżki włącza radio.

Muzyka agresywnie przełamuje ciszę, która panowała przez cały dzień w kwaterach. Jest ona tak głośna, jak cisza profesora Snape była perfekcyjna. Dla każdego innego człowieka oba te dźwięki powodowałyby ból głowy już po paru minutach. Profesor Snape jednak uwielbia ciszę pozwalającą się skupić perfekcyjnie na pracy. Severus kocha głośne dźwięki, zagłuszające myśli.

Severus, nadal nagi, najpierw zjada ciastka leżące na zagraconym stoliku. Później zakłada czystą piżamę z szafy, w której na próżno byłoby szukać jakiegokolwiek ładu. Przez kilka minut skacze do rytmu muzyki, jakby był na koncercie rockowym. W końcu, cały zziajany i czerwony na twarzy, opada na małe, jednoosobowe, twarde łóżka. Jeszcze zaklęciem zmiata cześć papierów, połamanych piór i okruszków z podłogi, po czym otula się ciepłą pierzyną.

Przycisza muzykę i bierze do ręki bezsensowna książkę skonfiskowaną któremuś z uczniów. Czyta głupkowatą historię i odmóżdżające zdania. Komentuje głośno kolejne przedstawiane w książkach idiotyzmy i śmieje się też głośno. Severus w sumie jest bardzo głośnym człowiekiem i pełno go w zagraconej sypialni. Profesor Snape pewnie próbowałby go zabić nawet wzrokiem za te gryfońskie zwyczaje, porozrzucane rzeczy i brudne kubki po herbacie. Na razie jednak mijają się tylko oni w drzwiach drzwiach łazienki.

Świece powoli zaczynają gasnąć, gdy Severusowi udaje się zasnąć.

Parę godzin później budzi się profesor Snape. Klnie w myślach soczyście, gdy nadeptuje nadgryzione ciastko. Zakładając włosy za ucho, idzie do łazienki.

W lustrze przez chwilkę poprawia swą mimikę, aż w końcu staje się całkowitym sobą - profesorem.


End file.
